


Blue Trees

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Blow Jobs, Degradation, F/M, Female on Male Sexual Harassment, Floating Timeline, Lemon, Male on Female Sexual Menace, Male on Male Sexual Harassment, Newtype Elements, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Nonverbal Communication, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, The Heart of Outer Space, Trust, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: Relena is kidnapped by the criminal organization Heero has infiltrated. It seems like the best kidnapping scenario they could have hoped for, until it becomes apparent that the only way to keep Relena out of the hands of the group’s depraved leader, and to keep Heero from being exposed as a mole – the only way to keep them both alive – is for him to break her. They never needed many words to understand each other, but this puts even that borderline supernatural ability to the test.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon.

Infiltration had never been his strong suit, but Heero had been trained to work around his weaknesses and make creative use of his strengths. So he was playing to his strengths on this mission; saying little, scowling a lot, and fighting well. It never ceased to amaze him how far that would get you in life.

Frankly, it was pathetic.

He hadn’t been with this group long, though, and there had been little to no opportunity as of yet to gain the kind of trust or other means of up close and personal access he would need to get the intel he came for. The Blue Trees were annoyingly, efficiently paranoid – they used no computers to plan their operations and left no paper trail to speak of, and if the leadership ever talked plans or strategies where ears or bugs could hear it, Heero had yet to catch them at it – and fanatically loyal; the last three Blue Trees they’d managed to capture alive had all somehow managed to commit suicide before they could be questioned and prosecuted. Or, as far as they must have figured, tortured for information. Which was starting to sound like a better idea the longer he spent with them.

Heero tried not to look too deeply into why these maniacs got under his skin the way they did. They were hardly the first biological weapons hazard he’d run up against. Or the first human experimentation aficionados. Or the first...

Either way, it wasn’t surprising that a number of the Blue Trees returned that night from a mission he hadn’t been aware was happening. It was early evening when the roar of familiar engines swelled in the distance and died down again in the courtyard, gradually morphing into the usual efficient din of shouted orders and equipment being unloaded. No mobile suits tonight, Heero noted as he shoveled the last of his meal into his mouth. Something more covert, then.

What was surprising was what they brought back with them.

It started with a sudden surge of jeering laughter and shouts of malicious glee. One of the real Blue Trees in the mess with Heero lifted the board from the window nearest to him to peer outside. What he saw made him gasp in delight, and he bolted out the door. A handful of others looked at each other and followed, curiosity getting the better of them as murmuring spread through the room.

Heero stayed where he was, rooted to the spot by some strange instinct. He set down his vitamin juice. Something cold settled in the pit of his stomach.

Moments later, the big double doors were thrown wide open and the Blue Trees’ leader, Dertig, strode in like the conquering emperor he fancied himself to be. He was dragging along a girl, or maybe a young woman, with bare feet and a bag over her head, her hands tied behind her back. She was clad in nothing but a lavender nightgown and long, dark blonde hair fell from beneath the burlap sack.

 _No,_ Heero thought, heart seizing in his chest.

"Gather round, everyone, and come see what we caught!" Dertig bellowed, grinning from ear to ear. Blue Trees streamed in from every entrance, everything but the most urgent guard patrols and medical emergencies abandoned in favor of this spectacle. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you..."

He raised his hand to the girl’s head.

Heero shot to his feet, and only an utmost exertion of his willpower kept him in place now.

_No, no, no._

But of course it was. This instinct had never led him astray before.

Dertig yanked off the sack none too gently. _"Relena Peacecraft!"_

The Blue Trees went wild.

All of Heero’s senses seemed to narrow in on her. There was an explosion of noise and movement all around him, but it merely faded into the background. How was this happening? Where had they _found_ her?

Relena shook her long, tousled hair from her face, planted her feet, straightened her spine, and squared her shoulders. Fierce and scowling and regal and utterly, utterly unafraid, she turned to Dertig and raised her chin.

"Whatever your demands are, they will not be met," she declared, voice carrying. "Release me at once."

Dertig smirked. "We’ll see about that. You’ll be here for a while, Miss Peacecraft. Despair is most exploitable when it’s been allowed to stew for a while. Enjoy our hospitality."

He shoved her into the arms of Tien, his towering second-in-command. As Dertig turned back to address his followers, Tien leered down at Relena with his sly, pale eyes and, rather than the elbow, grabbed her by the nape of her neck with one hand. Heero’s hands clenched to fists. With the greatest of ease, Tien lifted Relena off her feet and held her up for all to see, turning in a slow circle as the Blue Trees roared and howled and Dertig belted out some kind of speech that went in one ear and out the other. Heero knew that anything that got them so excited was something to pay attention to, but the words only barely registered. Every muscle in Relena’s face and body was strained taut with the effort to keep from flinching or writhing.

Heero had to get her out of here.

When Dertig stopped speaking, Tien dropped Relena like a sack of potatoes. She collapsed in a heap on the floor, her iron-clad dignity finally slipping. Raucous laughter rang out.

Relena got back up. Her eyes were blue ice and steel.

"Put her in a cage," Dertig ordered, and with speculative looks that sent chills down Heero’s spine, Tien led her away towards the cells.

These animals were going to break her or kill her trying. He had to get her out of here.

 _Relena,_ Heero thought – and her head shot up.

For the briefest of moments, their gazes met, and her eyes lit up with relief.

 _Heero,_ he could almost hear her say.

Then Tien shoved her out the door, and her eyes slid past Heero like he wasn’t even there, her features instantly schooled back into a mask of stoicism.

Heero’s face darkened. He _would_ get her out of here.

 

"Who wants to watch me fuck Relena Peacecraft?" Tien asked barely a couple of hours later, voice raised to a shout to be heard in the noisy hangar.

Heero’s head shot up before he could stop himself. His heart jumped into aggressive overdrive, hammering in his ears.

No. _No._

He’d dissected everything Dertig had been raving about in the mess hall, he’d gone over the floor plans, he’d found out everything there was to know at this point in time (not much) about how they were going to contain Relena and what they planned to do to her while she was here. He’d been considering his options and reviewing the possibilities over and over again in his head.

He could do it. He could break her out in the middle of the night, get her to safety, and make it back to his bunk before anyone even noticed he was missing. But not _now_. Not like _this_ , with all eyes on her and – did he even hear that right? Did – was –

He’d known these were savages and degenerates he was dealing with, but _this couldn’t be happening_.

While a chorus of cheers and encouragement rose up from the gathered Blue Trees, Tien laughed and looked around the hangar as if searching for something. And when his eyes landed on Heero, he pointed straight at him, as if drawn by the drumming of his pulse.

"You! New kid! I knew you’d be a man of good taste. Wanna have a go too? We’ll tag team her."

Heero had no idea what his face looked like in that moment.

"You don’t have to say yes," Tien said with a shark-like grin, sauntering over to where Heero was hunched over a pile of machine parts he’d been making himself look busy with. "Actions speak louder than words. We’ll let your dick do the talking. Let’s get you properly initiated."

He dragged Heero upright, slung a massive arm around his shoulders, and ushered him from the room, an excited gaggle of Blue Trees in tow. Heero saw no choice but to let him.

The Blue Trees base was located in an abandoned factory complex on the outskirts of a crumbling city. The nearby forest had long since overtaken most of both, providing both cover for the Blue Trees’ activities and eternal frustration for their perimeter guards. The war had taken its toll on this region, and none but the most desperate or secretive still inhabited the ruins.

Tien led Heero and their entourage out the main building, across the cracked and dirt-strewn concrete yard, and into a building at the furthest end of the compound. Any other group might have reasoned that the flight risks should be kept a little closer to the rest of the action. Heero had had his suspicions about why the Blue Trees had made this choice, and this development did nothing to dispel them.

Every fibre of his being was screaming at him to dislodge the man’s touch and break his arm. Break his fingers, break his jaw for talking about Relena like that, break every godforsaken bone in his body. Heero had his gun, he had his strength, he had his lifetime of training. He could have taken out Tien. He was joking and laughing while he forced Heero along, Heero would have the element of surprise. He almost certainly could have taken out at least half of the Blue Trees hounding their tail, jeering and whooping, too. But they had numbers he couldn’t risk. All of _them_ had guns and training too, and they were almost invariably bigger and heavier than he was. No matter how many he took down with him, if he died now, the immediate plans may be called off, but Relena’s chances in the long run would only plummet further. Tien was by no means the only sick mind in this organization.

That was why Heero was here in the first place.

Only icy, determined rage kept the impotent fear at bay as Tien’s cronies threw open the door to Relena’s cell, and the man himself sashayed inside with Heero under his arm.

There was a small bed in the room with a metal rail for a headboard, to which Relena’s hands were cuffed. Beside the bed was a bucket, which she would presumably be able to reach to relieve herself. She was sitting up on the bed, facing the door, back straight, and the only response she dignified the group of thugs with was a minute raise of her head and a hard, flat stare.

The cell was chilly; her nipples pebbled beneath her airy nightgown.

Tien let his eyes roam and gave Heero’s shoulder a squeeze with his giant paw of a hand.

"Hmmmm- _mmm_ ," he moaned appreciatively. "What a treat. She’s awfully petite, though. If I did it, I might break her in half."

The posse roared with laughter.

Giving Heero a little shake, he turned his head to look at him. Heero forced himself to meet his eyes and the mockery of camaraderie in them.

"Why don’t _you_ fuck her, while I watch?"

Heero went hot and cold all at once, all over. Slowly, he turned his head back to Relena. Eyes wide, Relena finally turned her head to face them, mind visibly racing. Heero tried to explain with his eyes as she looked from him to Tien and the other Blue Trees and back, but he wouldn’t have known how to explain this even if he’d been at liberty to speak. He wasn’t even at liberty to _look_ at her like he didn’t want to stab her to death on the spot.

"Is this interrogation or a social call?" Relena inquired icily. "Because if you think something like that will break me, you’re sorely mistaken."

Heero couldn’t read her at all.

Tien smiled. "Just a social call, don’t worry your pretty little head about it."

Heero didn’t know what to _do_.

"It’s always the same excuse with you, man," one of the Blue Trees – Mineen, Heero thought; dark-haired, sharp-eyed, and far too keen on his company – called over the latest round of appreciative whooping. "Just admit you can’t get your rocks off unless you’re peeping in on someone else."

Tien grinned but didn’t otherwise acknowledge her, instead poking Heero’s cheek. "Aww, if you could see the look on your face right now, kid. You really have it in for this girl, don’t you? So how about it? Wanna get even? Take her down a peg? Make her pay for everything she’s done?" He lowered his voice conspiratorially and leaned in close. "Take it from me, son, _it never feels better_."

Heero wanted to crawl out of his skin.

"It’s not really my style," he managed to ground out.

Tien’s grip on his shoulder tightened painfully – an unmistakable threat.

"But it is mine," he whispered in Heero’s ear. "You wanna be a part of this team, you better respect our traditions, boy."

He didn’t have a choice. Worse still, this was the in he’d been waiting for. Of all the things. _This._

If worst came to worst, he’d been steeling himself to get his hands dirty, but this...

He couldn’t do this.

It was _Relena_.

Relena, who took in the situation one more time – Heero, buried beneath Tien’s overwhelming bulk; Tien’s unflinching depravity and unquestionable authority; the Blue Trees crowding behind them, blocking the doorway and filling up the hall beyond, closing off all hope of escape – and then met Heero’s eyes, her shoulders squaring and her lips thinning, and inclined her head just a fraction.

Heero didn’t want her to be thinking what he thought she was thinking, but it wasn’t like her at all to be so silent otherwise. He couldn’t –

No.

He didn’t _want_ to do it.

"I just don’t know if I can perform with an audience, is all," Heero told Tien.

Relena’s eyes shot to a point over Heero’s shoulder, which was all the warning he got before a new, clammy-hot weight plastered itself against his back and wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that, cutie pie," Mineen breathed in his ear. Her hand snaked from his breastbone to his waistband and wormed its way into his cargo pants.

Heero smothered a noise and forced himself not to move. Not a muscle. Not –

Mineen’s calloused hand slipped into his boxers and closed around his penis.

Relena’s eyes were very large. Heero’s mind went blank.

"We’ll get you warmed you up nice and good," he heard Mineen croon as she began to stroke him. At the same time, she pushed her thumb and forefinger into Heero’s mouth. "Open wide."

Something vaguely sweet and overwhelmingly cardboard-pulp flavored touched his tongue. He had just enough time to decide he had no intention of swallowing whatever it was before the point proved moot; it melted in his mouth.

"Yeah," Tien chimed in, having retreated a little so he could study Heero’s face. Smiling lasciviously, he ran a hand through Heero’s hair and down his spine to cup his ass. "We got you covered, new kid. After all, we’re a team here, on a team-building exercise."

Heero couldn’t have moved if he wanted to.

Which was funny, a tiny voice in the back of his brain said, because he didn’t think he’d ever had this reaction to an assault before. But then again, nobody had ever grabbed him in the crotch before. Okay, this was bad. Worst timing in the world. He really had to pull himself together and do something. Any moment now.

"Stop that!" Relena cried out, jolting him out of his haze.

It pierced right to the core of him, that unblinking, unconditional concern even in a situation as horrifically nonsensical as this, even without a word actually exchanged between them. But it wouldn’t make any sense to the Blue Trees, even coming from someone with her reputation. They weren’t supposed to know each other. Heero was supposed to be an eager new recruit.

(None of this was supposed to be happening.)

Every self-preservation instinct he had may have overshot Fight and Flight and ended up at Freeze instead, but at the very least, Heero thought, he had the presence of mind to snap _"Shut up!"_ for her sake.

Relena understood. Her expression went back to inscrutable, but he could _feel_ it. He’d always been able to sense her heart. Just as she was able to sense his.

He had to believe that. It was their only way out of this.

 _Fight, kill them, protect her,_ his mind and body alike screamed, but this wasn’t a death before capture situation, he couldn’t take them down in a blaze of defiance. He couldn’t allow himself to. And Tien just _laughed_.

" _Or_ , Miss Relena here can blow you first."

The crowd at their backs burst out in a chorus of malicious cheers and whistles and catcalls.

Heero wanted to (kill them all) shake his head, but instead he let Tien and Mineen unbutton his pants and push them down his hips, followed by his underwear. He let them shove him at Relena so his knees knocked into hers and his genitals were only an arm’s length from her face. He shifted so his body obscured her face from Tien and Mineen’s view and for just a moment, they could look each other in the eye with honesty. And when Tien and Mineen dragged him back to the side, telling him "Don’t ruin the view!", he let them, and steeled himself against his doubt.

And he took his flaccid penis to hand, and fed it into Relena’s slack mouth.

Heero was a grower; the state he was in right now, Relena could easily fit him into her mouth all the way. Looking up at him through her bangs as best as she could, she closed her lips around the pliant root. He could feel her swallow. It did nothing for him.

Her eyes were burning.

"Suck," Heero made himself order.

Relena obeyed: she closed her eyes, puckered her lips, and _sucked_.

Heero groaned like she’d punched him in the gut.

She took three long, hard pulls on his flesh and then widened her jaw to probe out the organ in her mouth with her tongue. He could feel her run the tip along the bottom of his glans and dip it into his slit before, apparently satisfied with her exploration, flattening the whole muscle against the bottom of his shaft. She swirled her tongue around and around him, first one way and then the other, coating every inch of him in warm wetness. And then her cheeks hollowed again and that incredible suction was back.

It felt _so good_.

Heero felt _so bad_.

More of the peanut gallery was drifting into the little room. The bed Relena was cuffed to was set against the wall opposite the one with the door, meaning Heero’s back was to the entrance and all anyone lingering there could see was his bare ass, the muscles clenching as Relena’s mouth worked on him. Were it not that the cell was too small to accommodate more than a privileged few, Heero might have entertained a measure of hope, however small, of snapping the headboard, bursting through a thinned wall of bodies, and making a break for it.

"Move over, I wanna see," the rowdy Blue Trees were saying, and, "Oh my god, she’s really doing it!", and, "Look at that slut go!". Howls of laughter rang in Heero’s ears as they jostled him. He clenched his eyes shut.

He couldn’t just stand back and think of the colony as Relena sucked and licked and her little smacking sounds made heat spark in his gut whether he liked it or not. If he wanted to keep her safe from the ( _other_ ) predators crowding around her, he had to keep up the pretense that he was into this. The Blue Trees were baying for blood. If Heero wasn’t the one to draw it, someone else would.

...and if he wanted to establish his loyalty once and for all, he had to really sell it, on top of that. It was the last thing he wanted, but he couldn’t help but think that the better a show he put on for them, the greater the odds that they’d leave her alone for a while afterwards and give him his chance to break her out.

He opened his eyes. Hands clenching and unclenching in the air between his hips and her head, Heero let his breathing reflect his arousal and forced himself to affect the tiniest of moans on each exhale. He leaned his upper body back to get a better view of Relena’s face – and of himself, enveloped by her. It was torture. But even so, it was getting to him.

In spite of where his mind was at, he was starting to swell and harden. Rather than trying to still keep his entire, growing length inside, Relena let him slip out a bit as she suckled and slurped. She didn’t stop, though. Her brows were furrowed, closed-eyed scowl twitching a little more viciously every time one of the Blue Trees hurled another insult her way, but she never slowed or faltered.

 _She’s so good at this,_ a delirious part of Heero’s mind thought. He wasn’t going to let a little thing like guilt fool him into thinking he was rapist material, in addition to being a killer; he felt like it shouldn’t have been _possible_ to make this feel so good. But Relena was always surpassing his expectations, wasn’t she...?

"Slut, slut, slut, slut!" a group of Blue Trees started chanting, while two others took to trying to outdo each other with cries of "Princess of sluts! Queen of whores! Heir to the Red Light Kingdom!"

It made Heero’s blood boil.

He wound his fingers in Relena’s hair, firmly enough to keep his hand in place but not so tight as to hurt, fully intent on taking the sting out of their taunts by taking the initiative back into his own hands. But the moment he tried to guide her head one way, she yanked herself away instead and glared up at him. His now mostly erect penis slipped from her red, swollen mouth. Her lips were spit-slicked as she panted, and a thread of saliva and pre-come that had followed Heero’s tip snapped and dribbled down her chin.

The look in her eyes was murderous – was strips of expensive silk torn from a blue dress, was a letter in Antarctica, was a dance she’d somehow haggled him into while _he_ had held her at gunpoint.

 _No you don’t,_ it told him in no uncertain terms. _This is_ my _choice._

And before Heero could regain any of the wind that knocked out of him, she took him back into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down his length with renewed vigour. It only _looked_ like he was the one pushing her.

" _Hngggg._ "

Heero’s eyes rolled into the back of his skull.

"Aww, yeah," Mineen’s voice said _right_ in Heero’s ear, and even as he jolted, she plastered herself against his side again from thigh to shoulder, all hard, lithe muscle. While nowhere near Tien’s massive size, she too was at least half a head taller than Heero. Cackling with glee, she peered down over his shoulder at where Heero disappeared down Relena’s throat. "Look at the _face_ she’s making. You blow our boy nice and good, you hear? Get him hard, get him wet, and he might even return the favor later. Little bitch. Not so high and mighty now, are ya? ‘Your demands will not be met.’ ‘You won’t _break meeeee_.’ But the moment you get one little taste of a Blue Tree cock, you’re _gagging_ to please us."

Growling, the vibrations traveling up her throat until her entire mouth vibrated with them, Relena sucked so hard it made Heero see stars – just as Mineen grabbed his chin, brought his head up toward her, and kissed him full on the mouth.

His insides iced over. The orgasm that had threatened to overwhelm him one moment was gone the next, skipped like a missed step. But even the violation of that woman’s tongue worming its way into his mouth couldn’t drown out Relena’s seemingly superhuman ability to pleasure him. She must not have noticed the new addition, must not be looking, must not realize that the strangled whimper in Heero’s throat was one of distress, because somehow she sucked even _harder_ , and swallowed around him, and he bucked his hips because _this time_ –

Mineen’s fingers closed around the base like a vice.

"Not so fast, short stack," she said fondly. "This is just the appetizer. You don’t wanna blow your load before you’ve gotten to fuck her for real, do you?"

She fisted her other hand in Relena’s bangs and pulled. Heero’s member left her mouth with an obscene _pop_. For just a moment, Relena’s eyes widened in horror. Then the defiant anger reared back into place, completely and convincingly enough that no-one would have guessed there was anyone in this situation she was upset about besides herself.

Tearing herself loose, Relena licked her lips and spit into the bucket. He could almost see her bite her tongue to keep any worse provocation at bay.

Mineen grinned fiendishly.

"Time for the main course?" she asked, looking away, over Heero’s head.

Heero followed her gaze.

Tien, leaning casually against the wall by the foot of the bed, fly open and dick in hand, nodded. He was smiling like the cat who got the canary.

"Time for the main course."

"I wanted to be your first here," Mineen told Heero, caressing his face with a blunt-nailed finger. "But I think this might be even better. You and the little princess make such a pretty picture together. I want you to fucking _wreck_ her."

Tien chimed in too: "You bottle up too much, new kid. Whatever it is they took from you, this is your chance to let it all out and make her pay for it. You didn’t come to the Blue Trees for nothing. You work for us, we provide for you. Don’t we, ladies and gentlemen?"

The rest of the Blue Trees roared their approval.

Breathing hard, not trusting himself to speak, Heero nodded. And he was _still hard_. Whatever wires had gotten crossed to cause it, he could only be thankful for it. If he failed now, it would all be over – and it would all have been for nothing.

Heero had thought he’d made mistakes he couldn’t live with before and survived them anyway, coming out... not stronger, he didn’t think, but wiser, at least. But this time he was genuinely not sure. Failing now would be the death of him.

Mineen finally let go of him. He knew it was all between his ears, but if he made it out of this alive, Heero would be scrubbing off the slime of her touch for days.

 _...oh,_ he realized belatedly, and the slime seemed to slide down his throat too. _Of course. That explains it._

The stuff Mineen had popped into his mouth had been a sexual stimulant. He felt simultaneously nauseated, sick of being a guinea pig since the day he’d first turned into one, and hollowed out with relief. His body was getting a chemical push; maybe he wasn’t such an opportunistic, exploitative monster inside after all.

Relena finally put up a semblance of a struggle this time. Kicking at his knees and jerking Heero every which way when he caught her by the ankles, she shook her head and yelled, "No! Enough is enough. Stop it, you animals!"

The Blue Trees ate it up with a spoon, but to Heero, her expression was markedly stony. She wasn’t half as good at faking fear as she was at conquering it.

(He hoped. He really, _really_ hoped.)

Eventually he threw her lengthwise on the bed, the chain with which her wrists were cuffed to the headboard clinking. Relena grunted as the metal bit into her flesh. She drew her knees together and shuffled towards the wall, giving him time to pull his pants and underwear down the rest of the way.

He paused – just for a split second, but every second could be one too many – as he debated whether to take off his boots. It was such a stupid thing to get hung up about, but there was so much adrenaline racing through his veins that he couldn’t _do_ anything with that even a minor disadvantage like unprotected feet grated.

 _Would a rapist take off his shoes for this?_ he asked himself, and could think of no answer.

In the end, he did. If anything, if worst came to worst, it might save Relena some scrapes and bruises. The odds of the state of his feet mattering for any other reason were negligibly slim. And something much, much worse had occurred to him, anyway.

Heero climbed onto the bed. He dragged Relena back toward him, and forced her legs apart, pinning one of her thighs down and to the side with his knee while he wrenched the other one up against his side. He rucked up her nightgown as far as he dared.

"No, no, no," Relena chanted, while the Blue Trees shouted a hundred variations on _yes, yes, yes!_

"Are you gonna shut up?" Heero snarled. "Or am I gonna have to –" He leaned in until his breath on her cheek made her shiver, and whispered: _"Are you on contraception?"_

Relena’s eyes met his, bright and grim. She shook her head.

Damn it.

He straightened up, Relena now still and quiet beneath him. "Thought so."

"Yeah, tell her!" someone jeered. "Show that bitch who’s boss!"

Maybe Heero would’ve felt less dirty without the horrible cheerleading squad as he roughly divested Relena of her panties, but he doubted it. When he grabbed her thighs, after, he could feel her shaking. Her chest, forced out prominently by the way the cuffs forced her arms above her head, rose and fell rapidly, nipples pricking sharply through her nightgown. With her eyes hooded, her chin tucked to her chest and her bare legs tangled with his, it was everything he could have wanted from this moment, except horribly, horribly twisted.

He’d had to bring her legs back together to get her underwear off, and he took advantage of that fact now. Thinking fast, he considered the angles of vision their spectators had and the size of his and Relena’s bodies, made a decision, and bent both of Relena’s legs toward the wall. She made a tiny noise of surprise, and then sucked in a breath when Heero lifted up her top buttock with one hand, exposing and parting her lips, and took himself to hand. He didn’t let himself look.

From beneath her elbow, Relena met his eyes. Her expression was tight, but in the relative shelter of her arms and the shadow of his body, she drank in his face, relaxing ever so slightly, and sent him the tiniest wry, determined little smile.

_Let’s get this over with, then._

She trusted him. Unconditionally, unflinchingly. Almost aggressively.

He could only hope to be worthy of a fraction of the faith she had in him.

But he wasn’t going to be _entirely_ worthless.

"Ah!" a startled Relena exclaimed, jerking in her chains.

Heero had positioned his erection and thrust into the yielding warmth between her legs – smooth and snug between her _thighs_.

He let himself smirk, confident the Blue Trees would read into it only what they wanted to see, and after shooting him a wild look, Relena buried her face in her arms to hide her own expressions. They could do this. They could do this.

He pulled away and thrust back ‘in’, his way slicked by the saliva still coating his shaft. He had nothing to compare it with, but he didn’t think it was so different from the real thing. Relena’s flesh was soft and warm, her thighs clenching around him as she pressed her knees together. His penis slid between the folds of her sex, parting them without penetrating. Nobody but the two of them would ever know the difference. _They could do this._

Heero began to settle into a rhythm. Judging from the noise, the Blue Trees where having a ball.

Which is why the crushing grip that wrapped around the back of his neck came as such a chilling surprise.

" _Urk – !_ "

Instinctively, he let go of Relena to grapple for the arm that had grabbed him, only for two other, calloused hands to catch his wrists.

"That’s not _quite_ where your dick is supposed to go," Tien said mildly.

And while Mineen kept his arms twisted behind his head much like Relena’s were secured above hers, and Relena’s head snapped up and her eyes widened in shock, Tien took hold of Heero by the base of his – of his – and pulled him out from between Relena’s thighs. He ignored Heero’s scrambling, garbled, "Wait, stop, just let me –" He shifted Heero an inch to the left. And, using his giant hand and the full, huge bulk of his body both, leaning heavily into Heero and letting his own hard, jutting dick rub against the small of Heero’s back, Tien guided Heero into Relena’s body himself.

Heero stared down at Relena, but his eyes wouldn’t focus and he couldn’t make out what her face looked like. His body seemed to disappear. The only parts that felt real anymore were where those monsters were touching him – there, and his _Blue Tree cock_ , now buried deeply and truly in Relena’s tight, slick heat.

"Aaaaah," Tien breathed in Heero’s ear, grinding into his ass terrifyingly. "There you go."

"Too soon," Heero somehow heard himself grind out. "Too soon, I’m gonna pop, too soon."

"Oh, sure, take your time. Just don’t half-ass this, new kid. That’s _not_ why we’re here," Tien said, calmly and reasonably and oh so dangerously. Then he raised his voice: "Are we, ladies and gentlemen?"

"No!" the Blue Trees bellowed. And "Ream that slut!", and "Give her to _me_ , stop screwing around!", and Heero stopped listening. The noise just disappeared. He didn’t even have to try.

Tien retreated and Mineen let go of Heero’s wrists, and he fell forward on top of Relena.

"Just gimme a minute," Heero said dazedly. "Just gimme a minute."

Thinking was too hard and feeling just hurt. He was failing. The most important mission in his life and he was failing it. That little girl and her dog were dead and Noventa and the others would never broker the Earth Sphere peace and he couldn’t protect Relena. He wanted to die, he just wanted it to _stop_. A white-hot, roaring storm; a void pressing down and smothering; an absence of everything.

_Just do what they want. Do what they want, do what they want, do what they want, do what they want._

But he couldn’t.

It was _Relena_.

Do it. Do it. _"Do it,"_ Relena hissed through her teeth, her face hidden between arm and hair and the one eye peeking out at him wet and burning. _You won’t break me. You’re the best chance I have. I’m sorry, but please just do it._

 _I don’t want to,_ was all Heero could think, or feel. He’d never felt so small.

_I know. But it’s okay. I love you._

_I love you. I’ve never loved someone like this._

_We’ll make it through this, and then we’ll be alright. I love you. This is nothing._

It wasn’t _nothing_.

_Please don’t make me do this alone, Heero._

Far, far away, Heero raised himself up on his hands and pulled out. Relena whimpered. Heero sat back on his haunches on the bed. The Blue Trees needed a better angle, so he parted her legs, drawing the left across his chest until her thighs were splayed out over his. Between him and the chain, she had barely any purchase on the bed. Her body was entirely at his mercy. His every movement jostled an answering one out of her.

He pushed her nightgown up further, nothing obscuring the view anymore. He looked around the room, meeting every eye and seeing nothing, and sent Tien and Mineen a conspiratorial sneer.

Hooking his arms under her knees, Heero lifted Relena’s body up off the bed and buried his face in her sex. She yelped. He ran a flat, broad tongue across her slit, mouthed at the fleshy junction of her clit, dipped between her lips and delved deep. The taste was new and indescribable; vaguely hearty, like health and joy and secrets. He hummed in appreciation.

Relena half-heartedly smothered a shuddering moan.

As suddenly as he’d picked her up, he dropped her again. _Oof!_ her breath went. The cuffs jangled. Heero licked his palm and stroked himself.

"Should’ve stayed home, little girl," he said. "Who did you think you are, meddling in things that don’t concern you. You never had a fucking clue. You ruined everything. Time to put you back in your place."

The words came easy; he had them all memorized.

Heero let go of himself and gripped her hips.

"Please, no, stop," Relena pleaded.

Knees braced on the mattress, Heero slammed into her. Back arched and head thrown back, Relena _screamed_.

It was beautiful. She was heavenly.

"Tell us how it feels," Mineen demanded breathlessly.

Heero eased back and pushed in again like the tide. He started pumping, slow and deep.

"No, no, no!" Relena started sobbing.

Her body offered no resistance, opening to him readily, _greedily_.

"So good," Heero told the Blue Trees. "Hot. Wet. Tight. This is all you ever wanted, isn’t it, princess? The only reason you ever set foot outside of your pampered rich bitch life."

Her walls dragged slickly against the length of him with every thrust of his hips. He picked up the pace.

Relena’s muscles fluttered around him. She was soaking wet; her face contorted in a grimace of restrained pleasure. She loved him and trusted him, so her body loved and trusted _this_ , the intrusion of his cock, the _slap-slap-slap_ of his skin colliding with hers. Her body was lithe and soft and supple below him and her heart warm and safe and strong around his, a shield keeping everything else at bay, and it was perfect. Somehow, impossibly, it was perfect.

"Show us her tits!"

One of the Blue Trees reached out and tried to tear away Relena’s nightgown. Heero’s hand shot out, and he caught the man’s wrist in a crushing grip.

"Mine," he growled. His eyes promised murder.

Laughing, Tien grabbed the man’s shoulder and tossed him back into the wall of Blue Trees with one hand. The other never left his leaking dick. "Let the new kid do his thing, people. He’s just getting the hang of this."

"Yeah," Heero said with satisfaction, and tugged the neckline of Relena’s nightgown down until it hooked under her breasts, pushing them up and out. Her nipples were hard and pink, dark against her flawlessly pale skin. He leaned down to taste them.

Breath catching in her throat, she clenched around him as if he’d found a straight line to her clit.

"Stop," she groaned, voice broken. "I’m begging you – _ah!_ "

He’d nipped at her breast and speared her on his cock with a particularly fierce thrust at the same time.

"Stop lying," he ordered her. "You’re loving it. No other cock will satisfy you after this. You wish I had more so I could take you in every hole at once. This is what you were made for, and I’m the proof. Huh? Tell me!" He slapped her across the face. "Tell me you love it, greedy slut!"

"I love it," Relena sobbed out, her legs closing tightly around his waist and her cunt even tighter around his cock. "I love you. Oh god, please, fuck me, fuck me harder, I need it."

The Blue Trees howled with delight.

Heero could barely hear them. It was as if Relena’s hands were clamped over his ears, blocking out everything he didn’t need to know to keep her alive. As if her hands were clamped over his eyes, all of her light and none of her physical mass, and what she showed him through her fingers was more real than reality could ever hope to be.

In the light, there was just the two of them, free and safe and unafraid, loving each other as they pleased.

It was like having Zero in his head – and at the same time, the exact opposite. He knew exactly what to do. They were going to make it through this.

Heero lifted Relena by the hips again and rose up on his knees, suspending her between the cuffs around her wrists and his body. She managed to wrap her hands around the metal rail of the headboard, and he started pounding into her again, hard. Her lower body swung from his arms like a pendulum. She ground back on his every thrust.

The rail squeaked in its frame.

Heero said: "You’re gonna come on my dick. Say it."

"I’m gonna c-come on your dick."

"No man has ever given it to you this good before. Say it."

"No man’s ever – ah, _ah!_ – given it to me this good bef-fore. I – I – oh god, please –"

She was writhing, heels scrabbling against his back.

"Are you gonna come?" he asked, feeling the promise of release tighten low in his own gut. He upped his pace, driving into her as fast and as hard as he could. The squelching was obscene. She was _sopping_ for him.

"Yes!" Relena cried out, thrashing her head from side to side. "I’m gonna come on your dick, I love it, never been this good, just please, please, I want to, _I need to_ –"

"Does she _get_ to?" Heero asked their gathered audience. "Or do I leave her no choice but to admit the great Relena Peacecraft is nothing but a Blue Tree whore now?"

 _"YEAH!"_ they roared.

"Say it, whore. We own you. Say it."

She keened, long and helpless and broken. "You own me. I’m nothing but your whore. _Please._ "

So he let go of one hip, letting Relena sag down and her body fall open to the Blue Trees’ eyes even further, and without stopping or slowing, he came down hard on her clit. She started jerking in her restraints. Her voice rose. She clenched around him, over and over.

Screaming without restraint, Relena fell apart on Heero’s cock and under his hand, and the light of her behind Heero’s eyes blinded him.

And his own orgasm bowled him over, surprisingly sudden and breathtakingly intense. Buried in Relena to the hilt, he shuddered to a halt, and stilled.

 

"She really came!"

"She’s coming, she’s actually coming, look at that whore!"

"Is she too stupid to realize she’s being raped?"

"Nah, man, you just can’t rape a slut of that magnitude. They’ll come for anything and anyone."

Every Blue Tree in the room was laughing and jeering, reveling in Relena’s humiliation. They thought they’d won.

It was almost sickening enough to break the spell.

 _No!_ Relena’s voice resounded in his head like a bell, desperate for the first time. _Stay with me, Heero. I need you. Please don’t leave me._

It took a long moment for him to recover, but when he did, he slipped out of her and assured her: _I’ll never leave you._

When Heero opened his eyes, Relena’s face was tucked away behind her arms again and her chest was heaving like she’d run a marathon. He wanted to brush back her hair. He wanted to hold her. Of course any display of concern or kindness could be a death sentence, but that was okay. In the back of his mind, in that secret space she’d found to share with him, she fell into his arms and stroked his hair, chasing the fear and rage and self-loathing away just by being there, and he held her as tightly and gently as he could and lit up the dark shadows encroaching on her in return.

Someone started clapping, and soon enough, the rest of the Blue Trees followed suit. Heero looked up.

"Good job, new kid," Tien said. He’d finally tucked himself back into his pants. The ground in front of his feet was streaked with come. "That was excellent. You passed with flying colors."

"Dibs on round two!" someone called.

Someone else: "No way, I’m going next, do you have any idea how long it’s been since I got to –"

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck _fuck_.

Relena kicked him – in the knee and in the brainstem.

"No!" Heero snarled, expression brooking no argument. He studied Tien from the corner of his eye. "I’m not done yet."

Eyebrows creeping up, Tien tilted his head, crossed his arms over his massive chest, and leaned back against the wall with an expectant expression.

And while Relena put her game face back on, Heero forcefully turned her around, dragging her ass up into the air and pushing her head down into the pillow, and took her again, hard and wild like an animal in heat. Every time he orgasmed, he got hard again almost immediately; Mineen’s artificial lust had seen to that. And the Blue Trees’ thirst for blood ensured he and Relena rode out the effects all the way.

They didn’t let them stop for a long, long time.

And not once did Heero lose that strange and terrible and wondrous feeling of Relena’s hands guiding him. Sometimes he wasn’t sure which one of them did more of the work of this protracted pretense at him raping her. Other times, he knew all too well.

But everything must end, so in the end, they got to stop.

The floor around the bed was tacky with the jizz of dozens, and those that hadn’t contributed had paired off or slunk away by themselves to find their own release elsewhere. Heero had lost count of the number of hands that had thumped his shoulders or patted his back. There were new cigarettes and candy bars stuck in the pockets of his discarded pants.

Relena was covered in Heero’s semen. Dripping down her chin and cheekbone, streaking her breasts, leaking down her thighs; the gaping entrance of her cunt, prominently on display between her haphazardly splayed thighs, drooled a little more of it every time it clenched around nothing. Her mouth was red and swollen, her pussy lips even worse. Her wrists were bruised and rubbed a raw, angry red. There were bite marks on her breasts, the insides of her thighs. She could barely keep her eyes open. Every time she tried to move, all she ended up doing was shake. She’d come even more often than Heero had.

Relena looked wrecked, and used, and broken. But Heero was the only one who had done this to her. No-one else had touched her. He hadn’t let any of the Blue Trees so much as breathe on her all night.

Somewhere in the back of Heero’s mind, she radiated gratitude.

"Who would have thought you had it in you," Tien said admiringly. He scoffed at himself. "To think I ever had any doubts."

He ruffled Heero’s sweaty hair.

"You get first watch over her cell tonight. She’s all yours until four. See you tomorrow, new kid. Welcome to the team."

Heero listened to his fading footsteps and how he rounded up the last, straggling Blue Trees. The main door banging shut behind them was faintly audible even here, in the depths of the building.

He turned to Relena and gently cupped her face in his hands. Her glassy eyes were glued to the door. He had to call her name several times before her gaze met his.

"It’s over now, Relena," he promised her. "You made it. It’s over. You’re safe now. Try to get some rest. When you wake, I’m getting you out of here."

Her eyes closed gratefully.

"Thank you," she breathed with a tiny smile.

And Heero felt it the moment she lost consciousness, because as soon as she did, that desperate and exquisite connection that had kept him sane all this time shattered into a million pieces.

 

The first thing he did was vomit.

 

By the time Relena came to, Heero had snapped the rail she’d been chained to (they’d broken it without noticing while he was raping her; honest mistake, boss), removed the cuffs (he’d make those disappear, because there was no pretending she’d gotten out of them without help), washed away as much of the filth he’d left on her skin as he could, and tugged her nightgown and panties back into place. Half of a hickey poked out above her neckline. He’d misjudged that one.

He helped her sit up against the wall and drink a cup of water, and made her eat a ration bar. She was quiet and withdrawn, but didn’t react negatively to his touch at all.

Heero could only imagine having a heart so resilient.

"You’re working behind my back again," she said eventually.

Both the suddenness and the choice of subject surprised him, but he only nodded. "I’m sorry."

She smiled tiredly. "It’s alright. This is about where they’re getting their dirty bombs, isn’t it?"

"Yeah."

"And I take it you haven’t figured it out yet."

"No. You can’t stay here."

Tien had turned his depraved eye on her within _hours_. There was no way Heero could shield her from his sick games for even one more night. And that wasn’t even going into what the Blue Trees had actually kidnapped her for in the first place.

"I’d rather not, no," she said dryly, and scooted over to the edge of the bed. She shivered when her bare feet met the floor. Heero immediately kicked off his boots to give her his socks. "Thank you." She pulled them on; studied his face. "What about you, though?"

"I’m not done here yet."

"That’s not what I meant."

Heero swallowed back rage and nausea. Mostly nausea. "I’ll manage. Just trust me, okay?"

"I always do," Relena said. "Doesn’t mean I don’t worry about you too."

"That’s alright," he echoed with a faint, tired smile of his own.

Sighing, Relena leaned into him for a moment and rested her forehead to his temple. Heero nuzzled back, taking the comfort even though he’d already taken far too much of it tonight. Then she straightened, and sobered.

"Alright," she said, all business. "Can you get me out of here without blowing your cover?"

"I can now. They gave me practically the whole night alone in front of this door. I have my excuses lined up and ready to go," he said.

Relena let the implications of that sink in, then shook them off.

"Good." She looked at him very seriously and stressed: " _No-one_ must know about this, Heero. It would only incite retaliation."

For a moment, Heero was stunned speechless. Then something dark and hard and terrible formed in his gut. "Not if I do all the retaliating first."

"I can’t tell you what to do, Heero..." Relena started, carefully studying his face.

"Then don’t," he said harshly. "I know what you’re gonna say, Relena, and I love you for it, but _not this time_."

It was Relena’s turn to be stunned. He’d never said that out loud before, had he?

Maybe he should do it properly some time.

Eventually, she gave him a sad, grim smile. "Alright. Maybe not."

Wincing, she stood, put her hands on her lower back, and started stretching her abused muscles. The guilt almost choked him all over again.

"How badly did I hurt you?" he asked, voice low and rough.

"Hardly at all," Relena said blithely. He could almost pretend her voice didn’t shake.

"Relena –"

"You heard me."

Expression stubborn, she turned and held out her hand to help him up, even though he was only sitting on a bed, and her knees barely seemed to hold her own weight. He took the proffered hand only because she wanted him to, and stood entirely on his own power.

" _Thank you_ for protecting me, Heero," she said, voice heavy with meaning and sincerity, and even, he thought, a hint of that same strange power from before. "I really would have been raped if it wasn’t for you."

The message was clear. _He_ hadn’t raped her. And she really, really wanted him to believe it. Maybe if he repeated it to himself often enough, he would. But it would be cruel to burden her with how much he hated himself for not preventing this night, on top of everything else.

Not for the first time, he wished he knew how to comfort her.

"Besides," she went on. "It was a team effort, wouldn’t you agree?"

Heero stared. "...yeah. What did you _do_ back there?"

Relena looked away. "The same thing you did. Keep us alive."

"But _how?_ "

She shrugged helplessly. "I don’t know either. I just..." Her hand tightened around his, and the other clenched against her chest. He thought he felt her trembling. "I wanted to reach you so badly. I _needed_ you so badly. It just felt right. Like you were trying to reach me too, and all I had to do was take your hand, and somehow, suddenly my heart finally knew how to do it."

Relena took a shuddering breath and looked up into his eyes.

"I’m sorry. Did... I know you didn’t want to do what you did."

...was she worried about pushing _him?_

"Relena, are you okay?"

"Me? I’m trying to ask if _you’re_ okay!"

"I’m not the one who was –"

" _Yes_ ," she interrupted fiercely. "You were. We both were."

Heero didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t know how to answer her questions, except with: "You didn’t rape me either, Relena."

Her mind had held onto his like their lives depended on it – _because_ their lives depended on it – and he’d gone along with every terrible impulse and idea she planted in his head, let her smother his senses or his conscience or whatever it was she’d done. Whatever it took to make him keep up the charade. Or enable him to. He wasn’t sure there had been a difference, at that point.

But he did know, was sure to the very depths of his soul, that she never could have done what she’d done to him if he hadn’t been willing to let her.

Relena let out a breath as deep as the one she’d taken earlier and twice as tremulous. _Okay._

Heero tugged her closer by the hand still in his, and wrapped an arm around her like he’d wanted to all that time he was on top of her. Buried his nose in her hair. Breathed in the last, stubborn, lingering trace of something flowery as she clutched back and pressed her face into his shoulder. She was warm and alive and strong. She was okay. And he knew how to reach her, now. Knew how to comfort her.

_It’s okay._

_Okay. Okay._

"Let’s get you out of here."

 

Before they parted, she grabbed his wrist one last time, stopping him. She cradled his face and brought him in for a kiss, and then took one of his hands and pressed it over her heart.

"Take care of yourself. Come back to me. I want you to do it like you mean it, next time. I love you."

In the end, he did kill them – Tien, Mineen, Dertig, all of them. Wiped their camp and everything they’d ever touched, ever speck of dirt they’d ever created, off the face of the Earth. But not until they tried to kill him first.

He refused to waste an iota of guilt over that.

And then he returned to civilization to report his findings and track down Relena.

He found her in a garden, laid her out in the clean green grass right then and there, and complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
